Wade Wilson: Inside The Mind
by InAMoment
Summary: <html><head></head>Mia, a mutant with the power to possess others bodies, accidentally traps herself in that of Wade Wilson's when Stryker takes her body into captivity. And now she is stuck trying to save her body, while discovering what Team-X is really all about.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Wade is one of my favorite characters so I felt like I had to do a story on him too. I know it's a very short chapter, but they will get longer when I have more time on my hands and I'm not so tired. I don't own Wade or any other members of Team-X. Please review! :)**

* * *

><p><em>It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. - J. K. Rowling.<em>

I watched as my unconscious body lay on the floor at one of my captors feet, in what could not be a comfortable position. I silently hoped my body would not be damaged by whatever these men wanted from me. But my hopes were crushed when I saw the one with claws, stare down at my body with a glint in his eyes like I was a piece of meat. I resisted the urge to fight him. To fight any and all of them, but I couldn't. I would lose the battle and possibly my body. These men were clearly no good. Obviously so. But I couldn't help but to hope that maybe, just maybe, I could find a way out of this situation to save my body and myself. I thought about how I got into this mess in the first place. Or rather how I was forced into it.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. It wasn't suppose to be anything but another normal day for me. Little did I know the power I was capable of. I had decided to go to the library down the street from my mother's beach house in Florida after school yesterday to return some books, and hopefully checkout some new ones. I love to read so I was there at least once a week. I was working my way through some of the foreign language books they had, when all of a sudden I get this feeling that somebody is watching me. But stupid me ignored it. I figured I was just getting fidgety from lack of food since I skipped out on lunch. So I blew it off. I placed the book I was currently holding back onto it's shelf and put my hand on another that had caught my eye, when I saw movement to my right. I turned my head to see a very large, and very intimidating mutant with claws, stalking towards me with a smirk on his face. Naturally I went into panic mode and darted for the nearest exit, trying my best to run and not inform my stalker of my location at the same time, when from nowhere this guy with two swords jumps in front of me. "Iv'e got her." He said into his ear piece before he swung one of his swords at me. I threw my hands up to block my face. It was stupid I know, but I'm no expert in martial arts and he got the drop on me. White lights shot from my hands, blinding both him and me, before everything went black.

And now here I sit. In a plane of which destination is unknown to me, possessing the body of the sword wielding one whom everybody seems to call Wilson, and the six other men could be any of the wiser of what happened back there. Including the one I now know to be Stryker. The leader of this whole kidnapping and most likely a lot worse. I looked down at my gloved hands and pretended to be occupied with fixing them, but really just trying to not make eye contact with any of the other men in the plane. If they know It's me and not Wilson possessing this body, Id be apprehended and unconscious quicker than you could say 'beat down.' And right now, I think Id rather keep an eye on my body. So ill sit here like a good little girl and play Mr. Wilson, and if I'm lucky, I'll be able to access his thoughts and figure things out before it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wade is one of my favorite characters so I felt like I had to do a story on him too. I don't own Wade or any other members of Team-X. I tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you can all enjoy it. Please review! :) Oh and just for future reference, it's current era in my story. Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

><p><em>The best way to find yourself, is to lose yourself in the service of others. - Ghandi<em>

I sit perched upon a rocky ledge mostly covered by trees, on some hiking grounds in Europe. According to Stryker, the man that I hate, has brought (Or in my case dragged) me and a few of the other Team-X members such as Bradley, Creed, and Zero, to Europe to capture some poor innocent woman like they did with me. Iv'e learned the names of the men I supposedly work with now, the other day back at the base. (I'd say it's more like a prison if you ask me.) The same day I accidentally transfered myself with my supposed mutation, into the body of Wade Wilson. Yes, I've also learned...I guess you could say my name now too, since I haven't found the location of _my_ former body. I was able to obtain some of Wade's memories last night before we landed, allowing me to find my room (prison cell) and recall _some _names and personalities without rasing too much suspicion. Mainly Stryker's. I know more about him than I do the others. Iv'e also learned to steer clear of Creed. He's the worst of them all if not Stryker. Creed and Zero are still assuming their positions nearby and Bradley is with Stryker, wherever the heck that may be.

I was the first one to spot her. She was wearing black shorts and a light blue tank top, and was jogging at a light pace while listening to her iPod. Poor girl. I'ts funny how life can change so fast. One minute everything is normal and peaceful and then in a blink of an eye, you're dead. Or in this case, close to death. I mean, don't take me for a fool. I'm not as oblivious as one might think I am. I can hear the mutants Stryker has captured, screaming bloody murder. And I'd bet you anything that those people..those mutants, would rather death as oppose to whatever scientific experiments they're doing on them. And that is exactly why I'm keeping myself a secret. So I won't become just another lab rat in one of Stryker's twisted games...I hope. I watched as the girl jogged into my better line of sight. To be honest, I don't know what the heck I'm doing. Or suppose to do. I was practically placed here by Stryker's hand, and told to keep an eye out and be prepared. But be prepared for what exactly? What, am I suppose to leap from my hideout and tackle her to the ground? Or use one of these swords I have strapped to my back? Ta! Yeah right! The image of me attempting to use one of these bad boys was almost as funny as the image of me trying to _attack_ someone with them.

[Wilson, do you have a visual?]

Stryker's voice suddenly boomed in my ear, startling me for a split second. My foot slipped from the ledge but I caught myself from tumbling down the sharp rocky terrain by quickly falling onto my back and grabbing the thick roots and debris behind me and pulling myself back up into a crouching position. To be honest, I was impressed with myself for my quick thinking, but then again it's technically Wade, or rather Wade's body I owe the gratitude to for his quick reflexes. Either way, I'm just happy to not have fallen. I decided it would probably be best to turn down the speaker on my little bluetooth thingy I was given before replying to Stryker, so I don't get my eardrum blown out. 'Cause 'ya know, I kinda like to hear things sometimes. I took the ear piece out and thanked my lucky stars I did, for not a second after Stryker's voice screeched at me again.

[Wade, do you have a visual on the girl?]

He sounded irritated. Good. Let him stew in his own juices for a moment. I flipped the ear piece around and found the little volume knob. I wasn't that complicated. I clicked the knob down a few notches before sticking it back in my ear and pressing down on the front button with my index and middle finger to reply.

[Uhh..yeah sure, I guess.]

I felt stupid for not knowing how to reply, but then again this is an abduction of a human being we're talking about. Or maybe a mutant. Whatever, I just don't want to be the person Stryker sends out to take her in. Not like I'd actually do it if he did order me too, but still. I watched the girl's retreating figure bounce lightly with every step, not too far from my current hideout.

[How many times do I have to tell you Wade, you refer to me as Sir!]

He sounded really ticked off now. And as strongly as I'd like to show him how much I _don't _care, I have no choice but to obey for the safety of myself. I lifted my hand back up to my ear peice to reply to Stryker, when I was interrupted by none other than Victor Creed.

[Sir, I have the girl in my sights. I'm moving in.]

Oh how much I hated just hearing his smug voice. Images of the way he looked at my body in the plane sent shivers of hate down my spine. It made me want to punch something. Like his face. I didn't want to watch what was going to happen to that girl. I hoped that maybe she had some super mutation that would kill Creed or even better, Stryker. I wish I could help her. But I can't. I won't, as terrible as that sounds. I mean I actually have a shot at escaping here, and helping her wouldn't help at all. It would just get both of us caught. So I could do nothing but simply turn my head away and hope for the best.

[Good. Make it quick.]

-XIXIXIX-

Well, my hopes were completely trampled and now I feel like trash, a waste of life, like the scum of the earth as I sit here and replay that girls screaming over and over in my head. Of course I wasn't the cause of it, but I surely knew who was. I glanced up and over at the feral beast sitting at the other end of the plane as I thought that. I made sure to sit myself as far away from him as possible. No, I wasn't the reason for her screaming. Nor was I responsible for her abduction. But I'm still _part _of the reason, whether I like it or not. And believe me, I don't like it one bit.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." Creed smirked at me, barring his fangs. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized that I was still staring at him. And for a moment there, his words triggered something in Wade's mind_. _But it was just a quick blip of words. Like a reflex reaction. Dang, remind me to look more into Wade's memories and character traits when we get back to base. I really need to do a better job of playing Wade Wilson if I am to fool these men around me. Mainly Stryker. I just smirked and looked away from his piercing gaze, that I would never admit aloud frightened me, and pretended to be completely ocupado with _anything _that wasn't him. I was never one to insult, anyway. He opened his mouth to say something again, but was interrupted by Stryker. "Bradley, wheels down at base in five." I resisted the urge to sigh in relief.

Bradley seems like a nice character. Or at least nicer than the others. But then again he _is_ a member of Team-X, and Iv'e only known him for a few hours. So what am I saying? I take it back, I don't like him. They kidnapped me and threw my body who knows where and now here I am, trapped in Wilson's body and under Stryker's thumb like a stuck pig. I couldn't help but glance around at the men that I hated as I thought about how much I hated them. My eyes made contact with Creed's again, only this time I didn't look away.

" What's the matter Wilson, cat got your tongue?" Creed's smirk grew wider and his nails grew longer as he said that.

Reflexively I reached behind my back and unsheathed one of Wade's swords, aiming it towards Victor. "He did, before curiosity killed him." Whoa, where the heck did that come from? And the whole sword thing. I don't think Iv'e ever moved so quickly in my entire life. Victor's smile faded as Stryker told us to 'knock it off' in a tone of voice that would suggest he were speaking to children.

I slowly re-sheathed the sword and reclined back against the wall behind me, closing my eyes. I was trying to make myself look as if Victor's presence, little alone his threats, were no more bothersome to me than a nat buzzing around in the air. Something in Wade's mind told me that would bother him more than any of my threats would. I think maybe this whole 'become Wade Wilson' thing might be easier than I thought. I couldn't help but to peek at Creed under my lashes to see what his reaction to this would be. He was scowling at me. Yup definitely working. On second thought, maybe making him madder isn't such a good idea. Just the thought of his claws alone wanted to make me shiver. They're pretty nasty looking things too. I could only imagine what they would feel like ranking through my body. "Bradley, take us down." Stryker ordered. Bradley placed his middle and index finger to his temple and nodded his head once. "Yes, Sir." The plane began to shake a bit as it descended down for landing. This will probably be the one and only time I'm grateful to hear we're back at the base. Then again I'd probably be grateful for almost anything that gets me away from Creed.

-XIXIXIX-

I went straight to my room a.k.a holding cell as soon as I all but leaped from the plane in my mad dash to get away from Victor. He didn't actually do anything. Not that he would try anything in front of Stryker...at least I think he wouldn't...but I didn't want to risk it, especially after our little confrontation back there. And the vibe I get from Wade's previous memories about Victor tells me that he and Victor were never BFFs to begin with, hence my "mad dash".

But aside from that it's been so far so good, I guess. Or at least as good as things can get in my situation. But if there's one thing I fear more than Creed, it's Stryker. And if there's one thing I fear more than _Stryker_, it's being trapped in a _mans _body. Ok sure, maybe he's not half bad looking, but that's no excuse! I mean come on, how am I suppose to change my clothes little alone take a shower? You can't expect me to stay dirty forever! Right? I sat back on Wade's bed and sighed. Maybe I could just skip out on a shower for today. I lifted my arm up and sniffed. And then I cringed. Never mind, I'm in desperate need of a shower. The stench coming off of Wade's body had me wondering if hes ever taken a shower before.

I stood up off of the bed and made my way over to the dresser in the corner of the small room. I cautiously opened the top drawer in fear of possibly finding underwear, but found it to be completely empty. I was only half relieved. I placed my hands on the knobs of the second drawer and did the same thing. And apparently so did the drawer, because this one was also empty. What the heck? I opened the other three drawers one after another, just to find them all to be empty. Doesn't this Wade guy own _any _clothes? I looked around the room for anything that might be a possession of Wades, but found nothing aside from the two swords and the clothes on my back. Nasty sweaty clothes I might add. I groaned and thew myself back onto the bed, and then groaned again because of the two swords I never bothered to unstrap, were digging into my back.

I'm never going to make it here. I wasn't cut out for the military lifestyle. I don't know what I was even thinking. I mean yeah, I can throw myself into other peoples bodies and possess them, and sure, I can also pretend to actually _be_ that said person, and apparently I can even help kidnap people just for them to be tortured and prodded at. But not even getting to take a shower after all of that? Well, I guess you could say it's just one step too far. I want my body back more than you could know, and right now, I feel like I could just kill every single one of those men if it means getting my body back this second. And if I have to die, I might as well die trying, right?

I sat myself back up in preparation for storming out there and hopefully killing everyone that walked into my path, when the heel of my boot hit something under the foot of the bed. I slipped off of the bed and lifted the sheet cover that was blocking my view of whatever my shoe hit, to see a large black duffel bag with clothing pocking out from the unzipped opening at the top. I nearly choked on my glee at the discovery. I yanked the bag out from under the sheet and dumped all of its contents out onto the bed. Seven shirts, (3 red tanks, 2 gray tanks, and 2 white regulars) five pairs of sweat pants (all black) three pairs of socks, a tooth brush, some boxer shorts, and a few miscellaneous weapons. I must say that this guy's style was not the hight of fashion, but then again who cares about fashion on someone with a face as gorgeous as this one? Wait, what? Did I seriously just think that? I think I may be getting a slight idea of how Wade's mind works. Self centered and...witty? Maybe. I have to admit that comeback to Victor on the plane was pretty quick. I'll have to practice some with 'memory intrusion' tonight, but first, it's shower time. Now all I need to find is a blind fold.

-XIXIXIX-

I was so rudely woken up the next morning to my head practically being blown to pieces by the sound of my alarm clock blasting screamo music at me. I shot up in bed with my heart pounding. What. The. Freak. It was seriously like on full volume or something because it was seriously hurting my ears. Not the best way to start the morning if you ask me. I was trying to quickly untangle myself from my sheets all the while wondering why Wade would ever in the history of _ever _want to wake up to something like this. Just then there were three loud pounds on my door followed by

"Wade! Shut that crap OFF!" and a "I swear if you don't shut it off RIGHT NOW I'm gunna..."

The rest of Victor's words were cut short when he knew he had nothing serious he could actually follow through with. Not without harsh repercussions from Stryker anyway. Well now at least I understand why Wade had set that to play in the mornings. I slammed my hand down on the clock to stop it from playing that wretched music and then lifted my hand off to read the time. 5:40a.m You gotta be _freaking_ kidding me! Who wants to wake up at 5:40 in the morning? Wade might have, but I sure as heck don't! Try to get me out of bed before noon? Nu-uh. That's just not how I operate.

I heard muttering on the other side of my door and I knew it was Victor. Man, Wade is the cause of almost half of my problems around here, and he's not even around! That had me thinking about last night when I tried to obtain some more of his memories. I stayed up for hours trying to get anything from him. At first I wasn't successful, and just before I was prepared to give up, I got another blip of something. Just a quick image flashing through my head here and there. Like a memory you're trying to recall but you can't. But it's still right there at the tip of your tongue, just out of reach. Taunting you. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a sword technique. It seemed completely obvious to me once I finally remembered it, but it wasn't me that found it obvious. It was Wade that did. Technically speaking. It wasn't much to remember at all and it probably won't come in handy to me. An image of Victor flashed through my head. Then again, it just might. Anyway, It wasn't much of a victory, but still a victory nonetheless.

I ran a sunkissed hand through my short messy hair and sighed. I already missed my long blonde hair. I sighed again and flopped back onto the bed, throwing the covers over my face as my head hit the pillow.

I'm not ready to face the team yet. Sure I can place the names, faces, and _some _personality but that's it. I don't _know _them, and frankly I don't want to. I just want to go home. I miss my mom and I miss her smiling face. We share the same hair color. But I knew if she ever saw me like this, in a mans body, she would freak. Of course she would, I mean what parent wouldn't? I figured that falling back to sleep would buy me a few more hours of time without interaction before I have to actually leave this room and face them all. What if they know something's up? They probably will, I'm not exactly the prefect Wade impersonator. Heck, I'm not like him at all! I can just feel it! I rolled over and groaned into the pillow with frustration. I take it back, I'm not buying my self some more time, I'm buying myself a few more hours of life itself! Of freedom! Very limited freedom, but still it's better than nothing. Better than being tortured by Stryker's puppets like the rest of those poor souls! My exhausted brain and body shuttered back into unconsciousness with nightmares of my own death playings themselfs in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love Wades character in X-men Origins: Wolverine, so keep in mind that I'm going to base my character's personality more off of the movie Wade and not the comics Wade. I've never read the comics so I wouldn't know how to portray comic Wade anyway. Oh and I have my computer set for auto correct and it usually fixes my misspelled words for me, so I want to apologize for any words in my story that have been used in the wrong context because of my computer fixing my jacked-up words to what it thinks I'm trying to type out, and I don't always catch the mistakes. Anyways, I hope you all like my story. Reviews would be nice too haha Thank you all =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wade or any other members of Team-X.**

* * *

><p><em>The harder you fall, the higher you bounce. - Unknown<em>

_The boy backed up against a wall as I approached him, his hands were outstretched in front of him as he begged me to stop. Tears filled his fear stricken eyes as he knew what was to become of him despite his pleas. "No! P-please! I'll do anyth-" I sliced through the boys neck like it was butter, separating his head from his body in one swift movement. I stood in front of the boy's now decapitated body and watched as his head then tumbled down to the floor, rolling once before thumping into a table leg and coming to a stop. His dead eyes stared blankly up at nothing with no emotion whatsoever shining through them. __I snickered at the irony and lifted my beloved Katana sword up to view its blade and saw that the boy's blood spatted the end a bit, shimmering in the light. __"Now look at the mess you've made." I said aloud to the dead boy, disapprovingly. I kneeled down and used the boy's shirt to wipe his own blood off off my precious sword. I inspected the blade to make sure no remnants were left on it before standing back up and casually re-sheathing my it. Oh yes, how I do love my job._

I awoke in a cold sweat with my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. That was no dream, it couldn't have been. It felt too real. No, that wasn't some sick twisted dream, it was a memory. A sick twisted memory of Wade killing an innocent boy. He couldn't have been any older than 16, and his life was cut short because Wade got _paid _to cut it short. And the worst part of this whole things is that it's actually a _fond _memory of Wades! A _fond_ memory of a ''successful mission'' is what he calls it! Well now at least I know Wade was a mercenary.

I threw myself out of bed knowing I won't be able to sleep for awhile after that. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweats (not caring which ones) to change into. I quickly slipped them on, making sure not to look down when I changed my pants and glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It read 3:15p.m in big red numbers. I gawked at the time, shocked at myself for sleeping in for so long and then wondered why I was so tired to begin with. Maybe Wade wasn't getting much sleep before our little switch-a-roo. Or maybe it was exactly that. I don't know, right now I have more important things to think about. Like leaving the safety of this room. And I use the term _safety _very lightly, what with all the creepy crawlies *cough Victor cough* around this place.

I stared at the swords, or uh _Katanas _I had placed on top of the dresser last night, in disgust. Everytime I look at them now all I see is the death of that young boy. It makes me sick to think about actually caring them around again, but I need at least _some_ protection for when I go make my first visit to the team. Not that _they_ will know it's my first time meeting them..at least I hope they don't. I also could use the gun that I put atop my nightstand after I had unstrapped it from my leg, but I've never used a gun before and to honest, they kind of scare me. I gave an exasperated sigh as I grabbed the handle to one of the Katanas and pulled it free of its sheath. I turned and slowly made my way to the bedroom door, gripping the sword tightly in my right hand and placed my other on the silver handle. "Here goes everything." I whispered and turned the handle.

I cracked the door open and peeked my head out, looking both left and then right before stepping out fully when I saw the hall was free of human life. I suddenly remembered what Stryker is doing to the people he captures and then deemed that last statement as a bad choice of words. I closed the door behind me and slowly made my way down the dull empty hallway towards...the kitchen? If I remember correctly I'm headed towards the kitchen. My stomach growled at the thought of food, and then I remembered I forgot to eat last night before bed. Ugh. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and kept my guard up for any people who might want to, oh I don't know, attack me maybe. Yes, definitely more important than food right now. I turned the corner, stepping into the kitchen and froze. There sat John, Zero, James, Bradley, and Fred all around a poker table drinking beers and what-not. They all stopped talking when I stepped into the room and by the looks on their faces, 'crashed the party.' At least the room was Victor free...for now.

"Well well, if it ain't sleeping beauty herself." Zero sneered at me from behind his cards. "Did you have a nice nap, princess?"

"Why ya so tensed up, Wade?" James shot me a sideways look and pulled the stumpy cigar from his mouth. "Did ya find the boogie man in your closet?" I just stared at all of them like a deer in the headlights, or like a kid getting caught doing something he knows he's not suppose to be doing.

"Boy, he sure does take his evenings seriously, don't he?" John said putting an emphasis on the word 'evening' and they all snickered at me. Well all except for Bradley who just kept quiet.

My throat felt dry as they continued staring at me like they were waiting for me to say something. I swallowed loudly and then looked down at myself to see that I was gripping the sword's handle tightly in both hands and holding it at a weird angle, as if waiting for an attack at any moment, yet not actually knowing how to use the sword at the same time. Feeling a little embarrassed and slightly foolish I lowered my sword and tried my best to look casual.

"There's beer in the fridge if yer lookin' fer some." Fred said with a mouth full of protein bar. "James brought it over last night." James glared at him.

I guessed nobody was suppose to know about that. Now it was my time to snicker. Of all the people to find James's 'hidden stash' it just had to be the stupid one. Ouch. I nodded my head once as a thanks and stiffly made my way over to the fridge. I wasn't actually going to drink the beer or anything, but I did at least want something to eat for breakfast. I sat the sword on the counter top next to me. I opened the refrigerator door and went straight for the milk not caring about anything els in there, and pulled it out. I figured I might at well stick to what I know. I then proceeded to rummage through the cupboards in search for anything that _wasn't_ protein related, but came up empty handed. Who the heck eats this much protein anyway? Seems like this much protein intake would kill a normal person. I glanced at the men out of the corner of my eye. Then again, these aren't normal people. I sighed and just settled for a banana that was sitting in a metal bowl fulled with (get this) only bananas. Of course. What are we a bunch of dumb monkeys or something? Well, maybe Fred is but...

Wait, never mind that. I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm loosing focus here. I pulled a mug out from one of the cupboards and filled it with the milk before putting it back into the fridge. I leaned against the counter next to my sword and peeled my banana open. My stomach growled and I took a big bite out of it while still keeping a cautious eye on the poker players over there. I guess they weren't as bad as I made them out to be in my head..well all except for Victor and of course Stryker. But other than that I mean these guys haven't tried to take me away or kill me yet so..maybe I can relax just a bit. Not being so ''tensed up'' as James had said would be kinda nice, wouldn't you think? Sure they make fun of me and stuff but it's all in good nature, right? I shifted my weight onto my other leg and the shine of the light above me (since there were no actual windows down here) reflected off of the sword's blade, catching my gaze for a quick second.

_Flashback-_

_I shivered violently from the cold weather and rain as I huddled myself into a ball under some bleachers in a park not to far from where the police were chasing me. My legs are sore, I'm tired of running, and I need a place to stay for tonight to keep out of the rain. I figured if they didn't find me here, fine. But if they did, then so be it. I don't care anymore, let the chips fall where they may. I opened my jacket pocket that zips on the front and pulled out a totally squished half loaf of bread that I had just stolen from the bakery down the way. I ate it as quickly as possible as if I was afraid that somebody was going to take it from me if I didn't. Which was actually true. I haven't eaten in almost three days and right now, this little amount of bread is like gold to me. _

_I thought back on the happy days I used to have with my parents before they kicked me out of the house for being a mutant. I mean if they were going to kick me out, they could have at least waited till I was 14! At least I managed to take my dad's samurai sword and hide it outside before they gave me the boot. I was actually just playing with it, but I would have been punished if my dad had seen me with it, so I just hid it the bushes when I heard him coming. Little did I know I was going to end up keeping it. I was so wrapped up in finishing the last bits of my bread, that I did't even notice the gang of older boys approaching me before it was too late to run._

_"Well boys, looky what we have here." The leader said cunningly before he glanced at my sword. "Well that's an interesting little toy you've got there."_

_I picked it up off of the ground and held it up threateningly. I've never used it to actually hurt someone before and I wasn't planing on it until I was kicked out. The three other boys behind him had spread out to flank their leaders sides. _

_"Now now." He said condescendingly. "We can do this easy way, or we can do th-"_

_I took off running in the opposite direction towards any building I could find as fast as I could but I only made it to the street before one of the boys caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. Lucky me that the boy that tackled me was the skinniest of the four, but not so lucky me when my sword went flying from my hand and skidded across the asphalt. The guy on top of me tried to flip me over, but I fought back with all of the strength I had left in me to slip my leg out from underneath him and- _

_"Oomf!" _

_The guy doubled-over when I kicked him in the crotch. I was actually going to punch him in the gut, but that works too._

_"Get him! Hurry! Don't let him get away!" _

_I heard the the leader shouting to his minions as I jump up and bolted for my sword. I grabbed it by the handle just as one of the boys leaped at me, and swung. With all of my anger and might, I swung it. It made contact with the boys neck for half a second before..nothing. Just air. And then I saw the other boys scrambling, running away. I looked behind me expecting to see the cops or somebody, but saw nothing. I turned back to see only three of the four the boys running off in the distance, and then looked down at my feet. There laid that fourth boy. The leader. Headless. _

_I dropped my sword onto the dark asphalt and backed away from it in horror at what I had done. I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean to kill anyone. I was just trying to scare them off so they wouldn't hurt me. I accidentally stepped on my untied shoelace and fell back onto my butt. I stared at the headless boy and watched as the blood flowed freely from his body and onto the street, creating a pool around the area where the head should be. I fell onto my side, slipping into unconsciousness and the last thing that I saw before completely going under, was the gleam of the swords blade reflecting from the streetlight above me._

_End flashback-_

I snapped out of my trance to see the guys were all staring at me and Zero was no longer in the room. I looked down just to advert my gaze from theirs, and saw that I had dropped my half eaten banana on the floor and placed my hand on the counter for support.

"Welcome back." John said giving me a funny look from his place at the poker table. "Where were ya?"

"Yea, we were talkin' to you." Fred said taking a swig off his beer.

I picked my banana back up off the floor and tossed it into the medal trash can, deciding I wasn't hungry anymore. "Um..what were you saying?" I asked feeling a little dazed at what I had just seen in Wade's memories.

"Are you doing alright Wade?" Bradley asked me sounding like he actually cares, which was weird hearing but at the same time seemed like something that would come from him. "You've been up for almost twenty minutes and you haven't insulted anyone yet."

I wish they would stop talking to me. At least for now. "Yes, I'm fine." I snapped. That had came out a little harsher than planned. It's just a lot to take in right now. James opened his mouth to say something to me, or most likely scold me for snapping at Bradley, but was interrupted when Stryker walked in with Victor and Zero trailing him.

"Men, you all start your training sessions in twenty. Don't be late." And with that Stryker walked from the room. Zero and Victor went straight back to there 'cells' and the rest of the men stood up and started dumping all of their poker crap into cardboard box they had laid beside the table. "What's going on? What training?" I tried to get someones attention but they were to busy being busy, to pay me any mind. It figures they choose right now to ignore me.

"Stryker wants us ta train with eachother." Fred said stupidly from behind me.

I turned to face him. Well at least I got someone to answer me, even if that answer was not helpful whatsoever. I suddenly had the strongest urge to say something sarcastic, but I pushed it down and instead sighed in frustration. "Thanks, Fred." I thanked him anyway just because he actually acknowledged me. He made a noise that sounded like "Mmmhmm" as he drank the last of his beer and tossed the empty bottle into the trash as he passed it on the way to his room. I figured I might as well follow everyone and hope I'm doing whatever it is that I'm suppose to be doing, right. I made my way to my room and threw my shoes on and brushed my teeth before I walked back out. I passed John in the hallway and saw he was carrying my sword.

"Ya left this in the kitchen, figured ya might want it back." He held it up to me.

"Oh yeah..thanks." I finished lamely, taking the sword from his hand.

He half smiled and gave a little nod. "You're welcome. Don't go forgettin' your other one, or Stryker will have your hide." He said jokingly over his shoulder as he continued to follow the others to wherever it is we're going to train.

My other one? Ok. I guess that means I'm suppose to take my swords with me. I mentally thanked John before quickly grabbing my other sword and running to catch up with the others for ''training.'' I hope it's not as bad as the feeling in my gut tells it's going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

**Special thanks to: **

**Reige for your review on this story :)**

**nita6546, Wolvie'sBiggestFan, Royal shadow1 for your reviews on my other story: Opposite Ends.**

**yourself, LokiLover, and ChildOfSatan for your reviews on my one-shot: The Faster They Run, The Harder They Fall.**

**Predy96 for your review on my poem: I Am Him.**

**XxXxEMILYxXxX, SunlitMercy, and KilljoyKitten3n for your reviews on my one-shot: Bella Vita.**

**And to all who also added me and/or my stories to their favorites, story alerts, etc.**

**Love you and thank you all again! :) It makes feel all fuzzy inside when I get a review or favorited. Haha 3 **

**Stay savvy, ya'll! ~ Me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team-X.**

* * *

><p><em>Eyes of the heavens,<em>

_Hands of the sun._

_The old life is over,_

_A new has begun._

_-Katherine Foreman_

* * *

><p>The team and I entered into the so called training room in a single file line since there were to many of us to actually enter through the door all at once (me in back of course) and watched as everyone but myself dispatched and immediately went into either training with one another or into working with their mutations solo.<p>

I, on the other hand, am completely lost. I have no idea what to do! I watched Creed battle with his brother in hand to hand combat, Dukes and John were pounding away at some punching bags, Zero and Bradley were lifting weights, and I was simply standing there watching them all like an idiot. Lovely.

I figured I would just go lift weights like Bradley and Zero to keep myself from looking even dumber than I already have. I strolled over to the weights and picked up whatever ones I thought wouldn't be to much weight for Wade's body, and moved to a corner farthest from...well, everyone. I found a nice little weight lifting bench to sit on so I could start my 'workout' routine.

thirty minutes later I was onto crunches and to be honest, I stopped counting after 356. Id have to admit that this Wade guy is is pretty good shape because I'm hardly even 'feelin the burn' if you know what I mean.

I did one more crunch when a shadow fell over me from behind. I stopped what I was doing and looked up to see Dukes staring down at me. Now I didn't particularly like Fred, but him John and Bradley, in my opinion, were the least dangerous of this murderous team. Not because they were powerless, no. But because they didn't use their mutations on _people, _like the rest of the team seemed to do. _Liked to do._

"What?" I asked.

"I want that bench." He replied, pointing at the bench I was sitting on.

Poor Fred. He was quiet the dimwit indeed. And yet for some reason I couldn't help but take advantage of that.

"What? This one?" I faked innocence and pointed at it too.

"Yea that one..." Slight understanding flashed across his face as he caught onto my sarcasm. "Are you gettin' smart with me, Wade?"

"Me? Getting smart with you? How would you know?" I tried to hide my smile. I'm getting better at these insults I'll tell you.

"Are you callin' me dumb?" He to look angry, but I couldn't keep my mouth from stopping once it started.

"Yup. Id explain it to you, but I don't have any crayons." I shrugged "Maybe next time."

I didn't give Fred a chance to reply (if he was gong to) as I stood up and walked to the other side of the room, mentally kicking myself for taking it too far. If Fred had been any other of member of Team-X besides John and Bradley, I most likely would have had my head knocked from my shoulders.

"Hah! One hour. I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut forever." Zero smirked at Victor. "You owe me money, Creed."

Victor growled and James mumbled something under his breath.

I just stared at them in disbelief and anger and started to believe them when they said Wade never shuts up.

"Don'tcha ever get tired of you, Wade?" James spoke up from his place beside Victor.

Not wanting to speak again I just glared at him and flipped him off. Bold move, I know. But you'd be amazed at the power that anger holds over people. And what does Victor think he's doing anyway? Betting against Zero's claim that I'd keep silence...shouldn't they already know by now that's impossible? Wait, What? No, that's not what I meant...I think...ugh! Stupid Wade!

"Hey now be nice.." John interrupted my thoughts, rather kindly I might add, but I was to disgruntled to care.

"I'll try to be nicer when Victor tries to be smarter." Big mistake. I threw my hand over my mouth in shock and hoped that Victor didn't hear me say that.

"Ya asked for it now." James shook his head. "Kid never learns." I heard him mumble as Victor stocked towards me with murder in his eyes that filled me with fear and images of in the book store came flooding back to me.

I reflexively reached for my sword but came up empty when I remembered I had left them by the weight lifting bench with Fred. Dang it! I have a souless monster coming at me for the kill, and for the first time in my very very short life as Wade Wilson, I am rendered utterly defenseless.

I abruptly ran in hopes of getting out of this without loosing too much blood, but my hopes were crushed (literally) when Victor pounced at me with inhuman speed and tackled my to the ground. I would have seen my life flash before my eyes, but I didn't exactly have time for that.

His weight nearly crushed my ribs in as he rolled off of me just to flip me over onto my back and stare evily into my eyes. I knew it was a bad idea to come here.

"Jimmy's right, ya never learn." He hissed at me before he grabbed my head with his nasty yellow talon/fingernails and slammed it into ground.

A sharp pain shot throughout my head as my body went numb and I saw black spots floating around my vision. But like earlier, I still couldn't keep control of my mouth.

"I don't know what's keeping your two hundred year old man heart beating, Creed, but I hope it's a time bomb." I managed to choke out before everything faded to black.

-XIXIXIX-

I could hear voices in the distance, but I couldn't see anything but blackness.

"Sir...subject number..."

I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't. I tried to move my legs, but I couldn't. It was like a weight was pressing down on my entire body.

"...yesterday...female..."

I started to feel a throbbing in my head and I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"...Unresponsive."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a jolt. Catching my breath, I looked around the room I was currently placed, to discover I was in some kind of...hospital setup of some sort. The medical wing I presumed.

I looked down at the sheets that were covering most of my body and saw a skinny tube running from a clear liquid filled baggie to...I pulled my arm out and saw that it was attached to my right wrist. I nearly lost consciousness..again.

Needles don't sit well with me obviously. And I certainly didn't want to think about the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

I groaned placing my left hand on my throbbing head and laid back down making sure I didn't disturb my pierced wrist. Just thinking about it was making me nauseous, and adding nauseousness to what felt like an already fractured and throbbing skull, equaled my mild delirium! Yay!

Just then the door to my little hospital-like-cave opened up and in walked Bradley wearing a slightly shocked expression. It least it wasn't Victor. Or Stryker...or Victor.

"How are you feeling, Wade?" Bradley asked sounding like he didn't really want to be here. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

"Ugh, I can't think straight.." My voice came out weak and slow.

"The doctor said you have a minor concussion, but you should be fine." He spoke quietly like he only could.

I also noticed how he put the verbal air quotes around the word ''doctor''.

"Where am I anyway?"

I knew I was still at the base. I had to be, but there still that little part of me that hoped-

"The medical room." He said simply.

I looked at him. "That's not what-"

"Hey look I have to go." He started backing towards the door. "Stryker just sent me to come check up on you since everyone is apparently busy right now." He finished as he opened the door.

"But..wait, I still have-" I tried to stop him.

"See you later, Wade!" He called over his shoulder before the door closed with a light click.

What the heck was that all about? He comes in here acting all _normal _if I can even apply that word to any of the members of Team-X, and then just skips out in the middle of our conversation. That was weird, even for Bradley.

The door opened again, but this time it was one of the nurses that walked in. Or should I say "nurse".

For some reason I found that to be amusing and I gave a slight smile, which the "nurse" mistook as me being friendly.

"How are you feeling Mr. Wilson?" She gave me a bright smile.

I know Iv'e been called both Wade and Wilson numerous times by different people before this, but for some reason hearing her call me _Mr _Wilson, just felt really strange.

"I'm feeling fine." I half lied.

She continued her smiling. "Well that's good to hear!"

I mentally cringed at her cheery-ness and said nothing. She had medium length blonde hair, light green eyes, and an english accent. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. I don't like to call people ugly anyways, it's rude and just plain mean.

She looked at the IV bag next to my bed and gave a slightly flustered look. "Oh here, you don't need this anymore."

She turned over my right arm exposing my wrist. Then I was the one giving the flustered look.

"Don't rip it out!" I nearly shouted.

I could just imagine blood squirting out everywhere like in those cheesy horror films. I guess she thought I was joking because she just giggled. And when I say giggled, I mean _giggled. _

"Oh, relax." She lightly pushed my arm, pausing for a second before removing her hand from my bare shoulder.

...Is she _flirting _with me? Now that I think of it..the tell-tell signs like the never ending smile, the giggling, and now the touching. She's totally flirting with me! I guess I just didn't notice it earlier because Iv'e never had a girl flirt with me before (thankfully) but that doesn't mean I haven't seen girls flirt with guys. Darn Wade and his good looking-ness!

"What, is there something on my face?" She faked innocence and batted her eyelashes at me.

I hadn't even realized I was staring at her, but I guess I was. Now only the question lies; do I flirt, or do I disregard?

"Just that pretty smile of yours." I said flirtatiously.

Ok. I guess I chose flirt. Or Wade did. I made me sick to my stomach knowing that I was flirting with another girl, but the Wade in me liked it and pretty much came up with all of the responses I needed. Just to pull this off of course. Plus it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a couple of 'friends' around this place anyway.

She giggled at my complement. "Oh Wade, you _are _quite the charmer, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

I just winked in response. I wonder how many women here Wade has flirted with. It must have been a lot for him to have gained a reputation for it.

She smiled. "Now this will only be a pinch." She gripped the tube.

I didn't even have time to notice that she had already taken off the tape that was holding it in place, sometime during our conversation, before she ripped it from my flesh.

"AH!" I screamed.

In truth she was right, it was just a pinch. but I got startled and I was already nervous to begin with.

She gave an amused look. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

I cradled my wrist to my chest like she had broken it and just glared at her. She ignored it and picked up something from the medal table against the wall next to my bed.

"Here's your shirt back. You're free to leave." She tossed it to me.

It landed over my head and she giggled yet again. I didn't respond nor did I even look at her as I quickly put it on and gently stood up off of the bed. To be honest I really didn't even want to know why they had taken it off of me in the first place, so I just focused on not getting light headed as I brushed passed her and walked towards the door.

"See you around, Wade." She purred, obviously trying to sound seductive. Hah!

I decided I really didn't like her anymore. I have a feeling that Wade didn't either but I think that's just how he is. Maybe I really didn't need her as a 'friend'. It's not like she had any power anyway.

My only reply was the slamming of the door in her face as I skipped merrily to my room.

-XIXIXIX-

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom I have in my room, just staring blankly at myself as I slowly brushed my teeth. I thought about earlier, like five minutes ago, when Stryker had told me and Victor off with a warning. Apparently he doesn't like his little toy soldiers running a muck on eachother.

Not that I object to protection against Victor, I just don't like having to deal with Stryker in order to obtain that said protection.

I rinsed my mouth out and laid the toothbrush on the counter beside the sink before drying my mouth off with a towel.

"_Hello?"_

Startled, I gasped and spun around, dropping the towel in the process. I came face to face with...an empty room. There wasn't anything in my room for anybody to hide under or behind and I could see the entire room from where I was already standing.

Empty.

That was weird. I could have sworn somebody was there.

Brushing it off as imagination (or possibly leftover delirium) from the events of yesterday, I picked up the towel and hung it back on the rack before clicking the light off and heading towards the door. It was technically time to sleep but I wasn't tried. Especially after that little heart starter back there. I decided I might as well go watch some TV while I wait for time to pass. TV always makes me sleepy anyway, so hopefully that will help.

My steps were silent as I made my way down the hall towards the kitchen and the 'living room'. They were pretty much one. Surprising considering the amount of space one could find in a place as large as this. I still hardly even know my way out!

I passed up the empty kitchen and plopped my butt down on the crappy, old (clearly used) sofa, with a sigh. My position on the couch was clearly that of a guys.

I was getting to comfortable with this whole pretending to be Wade Wilson fiasco thing I have going on here. Not that it's necessarily a _bad _thing, I mean I wanted this after all I just...didn't expect to become _this _used to it if ya catch my drift.

I picked up the remote from the equally as crappy coffee table and clicked the TV on. I guess the television itself wasn't _as crappy _as everything eles in this room, but it wasn't the best like it probably should be.

After channel surfing for a minute I just settled for some comedy show Iv'e never seen before and threw the remote on the couch beside me. I gave another sigh as I propped my feet up on the coffee table and leaned my head back against the sofa, closing my eyes.

_"Is anyone there?"_

I sat up with a jolt and looked around for the person that indeed spoke. And this time, I was sure of it.

"Hello?" My voice came out a little shaky. "Who said that?"

I looked around and once again, saw nobody.

"Is anyone there?" I continued to question.

I hopped off the couch on alert now and just stood there. Waiting for something to happen.

_"Hey!"_

I jumped a little, but I stood my ground.

_"Finally someone can hear me!"_

"W-who are you?" I stuttered nervously. I was glad none of the other members of Team-X were awake to hear me talking to thin air. Or myself.

_"What's going on?" _It asked, sounding confused. It's voice was coming clearer now.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly, finding what little courage I could muster up at the moment.

_"Me? Who are _you_?" _The voice countered.

"Mia. My name is Mia." I said quickly. I think I might be going insane. "Now answer my question."

_"...My name is Wade. Wade Wilson."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thank yous and hugs to: **

**Charlie-Rain, PSPGamerGirl, and NeRd for your review on this story. :)**

**Even The Stars Refuse To Shine and tomieharley, for your reviews on my one- shot Bella Vita. :)**

**creedgirl, for your review on my other story Opposite Ends. :)**

**Sugahsands, for your review on my poem I Am Him. :)**

**And to everyone who added my stories to their lists. **

**Thank you all! ****Reviews would be kind...**

**_READ ME_: **

**Okay, so not too long ago I was browsing for movies on iTunes and I came across a movie called Ninja Assassin, don't know if any of you guys have seen it or not...but anyway, my computer glitched and the movie cover loaded just fine but all that was displayed of the title was ''Ninja Ass".**

**I thought it made the quote in my story ironically hilarious since I had it typed up before I found that movie!**

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Team-X.**

* * *

><p><em>"Assassins Inc. We aim to please." - Unknown<em>

My legs burned as I ran as fast as my body would possibly allow me to, through some run down gosh-forsaken jungle wasteland!

Stryker had dump his precious Team-X into the middle of this jungle for a mission. But he didn't tell us what _kind _of mission exactly. Right now, all we know...or all _I know _is that we have to get to the ''new'' base before sundown, or I'll be lost in this jungle until morning. At least that's what I was told.

_"Turn left! Turn left!" _Wade mentally shouted at me.

Did I mention that I've gotten to know Wade for all of one day and already I can't stand him?

_"Right! Go right!" _

I zigg-zagged through the dense jungle and around the randomly placed and abandoned shanties of this once upon a time village at Wade's commands, as best I could. The sun was setting over the already hardly visible horizon, and it was getting harder to see where I was going.

_"You have to move faster, Mia, or you'll strand us out here for good!" _Wade's voice got louder.

_"I would if I didn't have an annoyingly distracting voice screaming at me from inside my head!" _I sapped.

_"I can't help it if my voice is unnaturally sexy to women!" _He shot back. _"And it's my head! Now hurry up!"_

My heart pounded and felt like it was going to burst in my chest as I forced my body to pick up the pace at Wade's will and keep up with the others. They clearly weren't going to wait for me, and I just want to collapse onto the ground and never run again! But no, Wade is right, I have to keep moving. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but...

_"I can't wait...to reach...base!" _My thoughts were getting as labored as my breathing.

_"That makes two of us." _Wade agreed. And for once, I could feel he and I were on the same page.

_"Now haul ass, woman!" _

Nevermind.

-XIXIXIX-

My feet felt like iron bricks as they dragged sluggishly through the jungle terrain, making loud crunching noises as they smashed down the plants and other debris that was in my way, with every step I took. I was too exhausted to care about what I was stepping on, but too determined to stop and rest. From another point of view it might have looked like I was deliberately being noisy. But who knows, maybe I was. I didn't care. All I could really think about at the moment was food and sleep...but mostly food.

The sun has long since set, leaving me helpless and nearly blind in the pitch blackness of the surrounding jungle with no one to talk to but the infamous mercenary Wade Wilson.

_"I told you to move faster." _He whined.

Kill me now.

"I was moving as fast as I could. As fast as _you _could!" I replied aloud. I had meant for that to sound harsh, but my voice just came out tired.

_"Hey, don't blame me! If you hadn't stolen my body, you never would have even been here in the first place and we would not have gotten lost!" _

"Yeah, you're right. I just would have been permanently strapped to one of Stryker's torture devices and been tested on until death! So yes, I can see how that would be sooo much better, Wade!" My stomach growled angrily.

_"Well excuuuse_ me," He mocked."_but__ that's my job! I'm not the one that chose to target you, Stryker is! So if you want someone to blame, blame him. Not me!" _

"You still work for him! And why would you even want this job?" I attempted to maneuvered my way through the thick brush. "I want..or wanted a job! And let me tell you something, the word _mercenary_ never went through my head!"

_"I thought I wanted a job too. Turns out, I just wanted a paycheck! Hah!" _Wade perked up at his joke.

I scoffed. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. And at least I have morals! At least I fight for what I believe in!" I continued to stumbled over everything in my path.

_"Hey, I fight for what I believe in! My name is Wade Winston Wilson, I am a mercenary..and I believe in money!" _He cheered. _"Bag'em and Tag'em!" _His mental laugh rang though my head. "_Chuh-ching!_"

"And never shutting up." I mumbled.

_"You know you love it!" _

"I know _you_ love it!"

_"I know you know I know I love it! _

Just then I saw something glowing far off in the distance. It would have been invisible if not for it being the only light out in the middle of this friggin' jungle! I felt the realization dawn on both me and Wade.

"Wade...I think..I think we found the ba-"

_"Oh sweet gracious mercy of the heavens! I told you I would find our way out of this!" _He gloated. _"See, this is why you never send a woman to do a man's job! You're welocme." _

I blanched. "It was a joint effort, jerkface! Wai-no, actually it wasn't! I did everything, you did nothing b-but..._talk!_"

_"Sorry, but macho law prohibits me from being wrong." _He said smugly.

"No, _macho law _prohibits you from _admitting _you're wrong!" I corrected and starting speed walking towards the base. I wold have ran but then I would have tripped on something and most likely obtained some sort of injury...then again this _is_ Wade's body...stupid Wade.

_"Either way you look at it doesn't stop me from being right."_

I didn't justify that with a response.

_"Oh, and Mia?"_

"What?"

_"You work for him too."_

I scowled.

-XIXIXIX-

"I don't get it, where's the TV?" Fred asked to no one in particular.

"Yea, if Stryker is gunna force us to stay here he could have at least thrown us a bone." John replied as him and Bradley tested out the 'not so comfy' couch.

Zero unholstered his guns and placed them on the chipping lime green countertop, smirking up at James "Or two."

James puffed on his cigar and blew the smoke in Zero's face. Zero glared and moved his guns away.

Victor spoke up. "I don't give a rat's ass about the television, just as long as we have beer."

Fred's face lit up at the mention of beer and he went jogging for the fridge. No one dared got in his way.

"Well, I don't know about any of you," Bradley stretched his legs a little. " but I am _starving_." He stood and followed Fred into the tiny makeshift kitchen.

A few nodded in agreement when James and Victor tilted their heads simultaneously.

"Ya hear that?" Victor mumbled. Confusion swept through the room.

"Hear what?" Zero asked.

James sighed. "It's probably nothin'..like usual."

John furrowed his brow. "Hey uh..has anyone seen Wade?"

They paused for a second...and then broke out in laughter, thinking the same thing, _"Who cares!"_

Fred came sauntering back into the room chugging two beers and Bradley followed in behind him holding a fat juicy sandwich.

"Hey, make me one of those too, would ya?" John half joked.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Bradley modeled it jokingly. "Double stacked turkey on wheat with the works."

"Alright, I really gotta eat somethin'." James was using his hand as an ashtray, when a sudden loud clang and a woman's startled scream came from the eastern hall.

Again, everyone paused.

"What the hell was that?" Fred asked.

John scoffed sarcastically. "Uh-oh, drama."

James sighed. "No, _Wade._"

Everyone groaned in irritation.

Victor glared smugly at his brother. '_Shows what you know.'_

The woman started yelling something down the hall, when suddenly a very beat up and wild eyed Wade came ambling into the room like a lost animal. He froze and made eye contact with each member of Team-X before his eyes locked onto Bradley.

Confusion and mild sock was evident on everyone's face at Wade's disheveled appearance.

Bradley stared back. "Wade, what the heck-"

"FOOOD!" Wade leaped at Bradley like a crazed bobcat and violently ripped the sandwich from his hands, sending half of it's contents flinging into both their faces. Bradley flinched and quickly recoiled his hands from Wade.

Team-X watched Wade stuff his face like a caveman before he turned and ran down the hall, chocking as he continued to inhale his food.

"My sandwich.." Bradley said meekly.

The slamming of a door echoing back through the corridor was his only response.

James shook his head. "Wow.." He mumbled.

Zero sighed, irritated.

Fred chuckled at Bradley's expense.

Victor mumbled quietly under his breath, but James swore heard something that sounded a lot like ''_fruitcake''._

"What just happened?" Bradley asked.

Zero cocked his gun a few times and ignored everyone.

John smirked slightly. "Looks to me like you made yourself a sandwich and Wade went bat-crap crazy."

James stood and headed for the kitchen, talking over his shoulder. "So nothing out of the ordinary then?" It was more of a statement then a question.

They all thought it over for a second...and then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yup!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Mmmhmm."

Bradley frowned. "My sandwich.."

-XIXIXIX-

I slammed shut the door to my new living quarters with more power than necessary, throwing my back against it the second it closed. I can't believe I just _did _that. I mean seriously, who does that? I don't know why it bothered me so much to have the men see me act like that, I'm in Wade's body after all...but that didn't stop my cheeks from turning pink. Maybe it's the long time habit of knowing that a proper lady would never behave in such an unattractive way around a man...that's what my mother would always tell me, anyway...ugh..

"How embarrassing." I mumbled.

_"At least the sandwich was good!" _Wade's cheery voice startled me. _"Hmmm, remind me to thank Bradley for that later."_

"How can you be so happy after what just happened?" I snapped. Stupid question, I know.

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." _Wade responded pleasantly.

"I..._we _just made myse-_ourselves _look like idiots in front of everyone!" I leaned my head back against the door, sighing with misery.

Wade scoffed. _"Everyone? You're calling those men out there everyone? Why do you care anyway, I thought you hated them..or am wrong, Miiiia?" _He dragged my name out in that mockingly playful kind of way.

"I..w-well I..um..." I scowled at my loss for words.

Stupid Wade.

_"See?" _He gloated. _"You don't know what you're talking about, because there_ is_ nothing to talk about. Everything's just hunky dory!"_

"Hunky dory?" I asked in disbelief.

_"Yup, you heard me! Hunky dory! You know, hunky like me, and dory? Well, I don't want to make you all jealous by talking about my ex-lady friends." _I felt Wade's mental wink.

My disgust flared with my anger. "I know what you're trying to do, Wade! But changing the topic won't do you any good!" I shoved off the door and sprawled myself onto the deliciously soft bed, too tired to stand anymore.

_"What?" _He feigned innocence. _"I still don't know what you're rambling on about, but a change of topic is always good!...Good...mmmm, sandwich..remind me to thank Bradley for his hard work, later." _He said again playfully.

I sighed, letting my anger go and my muscles to finally relax.

"You're horrible" I couldn't stop from smiling slightly.

_"No, not horrible, just plain old sexy witty and over the top charming me." _He teased.

Content, I buried my face into the pillow.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go all Wade Wilson on me now." I teased back.

_"Ooh, I like the sound of that." _He flirted.

We both shared a laugh at our new inside joke. He and I talked for a bit longer, setting our differences aside and still high on our gratefulness of finding the new base and not dying out in the jungle, when my aching body and energy deprived mind eventually took itself into a peaceful sleep.

-XIXIXIX-

If I was asked to name something I love most in this world, it would be sleep. Well, at least right now it is. I adore my sleep and I don't like to be woken from it unless absolutely necessary, and I mean _absolutely _necessary. That includes..oh, I don't know, 'Your house is on fire!' or 'There's a serial killer in your room!' or even a 'Look out, Mia, a stampede of elephants!', so when I'm woken up in the middle of the night to my face kissing the cold floor and a gruff;

"Get outta my room, Wade."

You'd understand how that doesn't fall under the category of absolutely necessary.

"Hey, kid, wake up." James growled as he kicked my leg.

I groaned loudly in response, too tired to pick myself up off of the hard floor.

He growled louder this time. "Wade-

"Get your own damn room." I mumbled angrily, completely forgetting about his heightened sense of hearing which Id never admit aloud I'm actually a bit jealous of...ok, _really _jealous of.

_"Tell him it's bad to wake a sleep walker." _Wade mumbled quietly.

_"We weren't sleep walking, idiot."_

_"Tell him to go away." _He groaned.

"Go away." I said dully to appease Wade.

My eyes snapped open wide when I felt a sudden paralyzing wave of stinging ice water wash over my face and upper back.

_"Holy mother of shiznit that's cold!" _"What the heck was that for!" Wade and I shouted at the same time, though I knew James only heard one.

"Get out!" He snapped.

I rolled onto my back and sat up, giving little attention to the overturned mattress I had to shove off of my leg. I gave an angry huff and pointed my finger at James preparing to give him a 'piece of my mind' as they call it, when I quickly became aware of how..._toned _his shirtless torso is. I froze.

"Uh..I, uh..um..." I swallowed hard.

_"Who does he think he...wait..what?..What the heck are you staring at?..Mia?...Hello?" _Wade questioned in vain. _"Earth to Mia!"_

I wasn't listening to him. I was much too focused on James's sexy shirtless abs. I never realized before how cute he is and..wait, he just poured water on me! I suddenly felt very selfconscious of how I looked, Iv'e always been that way around guys I found attractive, so you can understand when I couldn't stop the feminine instinct to question; is my makeup running? Can he see through my shirt? Why is he staring at me so intently? Do I have something on my face? I gasped and threw my hands over my head.

"My hair!" I blushed and ran past James and out the door, slamming it shut behind me as I left.

I kept running till I hit the kitchen, that's when Wade decided to speak again.

_"Get a hold of your self, Mia!" _He snapped.

That was very unlike him, maybe that's what got my attention and pulled me back to reality.

_"Having fun?" _He questioned once he sensed I was out of panic mode.

I looked around and then down at my half soaking shirt. "Oh..." I picked at it a few times before gently sitting down on the couch. I didn't bother turning the TV on.

_"Yeah..." _Wade replied.

Both of us were unsure of what to say, a rarity for the infamous Wade Wilson, deemed; ''Merc With A Mouth'', or so he's told me. I sighed and laid down on my side, resting my head on the slightly lumpy arm of the couch. I coughed a little from the dust and sighed again, both Wade and I thinking the same thing.

_"Tomorrow is going to be a looong day."_

And I couldn't have agree more.

-XIXIXIX-

James growled with irritation as he hauled his mattress up and back into place with ease, he started to lay down when he glanced back at the door and paused. With a moment of thought and another growl he stood and shuffled over to his door with lazyness.

With his heightened senses, he could still smell the traces of Wade in his room. He could literally follow his trail out the door.

James locked his Wade Wilson proof deadbolt, that he had instilled himself, and paused with his hand still on the lock. He thought of how Wade went running from his room shrieking something about his hair.

James shook his head. "I swear that kids actin' more like a woman everyday."

And with that said, he climbed back into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long wait on uploading this chapter. I've been super busy since Christmas and I'm actually sick right now, so I don't know for sure when the next one will be up. :(<strong>

**But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, any review (good or bad) would be like gold to me. **

**Review, yes? ^.^**


End file.
